Michael Hanamura
Michael Hanamura is the main male protagonist of High School DxD: The Tale of the Gutsy Sekiryuutei . He is a Second-Year at Kuoh Academy and the current possessor of Boosted Gear. Appearance Michael is about seventeen years old with dark skin, brown eyes and black spikey trident-shaped hair. His normal attire consists of the Kuoh Academy student uniform with the blazer unbuttoned to reveal a red t-shirt with black pants and red and white sneakers. In the summer, his attire is relatively consistent excluding his student blazer. After training with Son Kai for the Rating Game against Riser, Michael's body has become more toned and greater muscle definition. His most recognizable feature is the pair of goggles he always wears atop his head. Personality Michael is a young and restless individual who loves to do things to the extreme, including (sometimes deliberately) stupid stunts and high-risk plans during combat. He's very loud-mouthed and loves to gloat about himself in the third person by calling himself the "Great Hanamura" and takes pleasure in pranking others, especially his best friend, Saji, as a pass-time as a substitute for social interactions when others are too busy. Because he was never raised by parents, Michael tries to act annoying others out of a deep-seeded hunger for attention. However, in spite of this, Michael can be a kind and thoughtful young man. His actions may seem a bit over the top from time to time, but it is a sign of his care and affection for others when he opposes someone stronger than himself for their sake. Possessing a notable lack of intelligence, Michael is considered by most to be an "idiot", but his simple way of thinking allows him to see a person for who they are and what they do rather than lumping people together based on social class or species, helping others to break away from their negative feelings and strive for more positive tomorrows. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Once being reincarnated as a devil, he gained the ability to cast spells and summon up magic. Only thing was he wasn't very proficient enough with conjuring elements since they would destabilize and explode, so far he was able to properly learn how to use the fire element from Son Kai after a whole week of arduous training. Unfortunately that's the only element he knows how to use. *'Dragon Shot': Michael's signature move, after realizing he couldn't make the cut with elemental spells, he decided to stick with conjuring spheres of demonic power/dragon power to blast massive waves of energy at the opponent. This is considered Michael's basic technique, a technique he has grown to create multiple variants of to give his arsenal more diversity like the Dragon Shotgun and Dragon Multishot. *'Dragon Break': Michael's first attempt at a concentration spell with his demonic power involved placing magic circle markers on the opponent through physical contact, making them targets for his dragon shots. They immediately lock onto to an opponent and if multiple enemies were spread out then the dragon shot would break off into many pieces and blast the enemies away. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Michael can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Enhanced Stamina: Michael originally possessed stamina that was a little bit above average for students of his age. After being reincarnated into a Devil along with his daily training with Rias and his constant hellish training from his Martial Arts Master, Son Kai, Michael was able to obtain more stamina to use the Boosted Gear and eventually unlock his Balance Breaker (although it was forced and too early for him to use). As of now his stamina has given him more than an hour in his Scale Mail state. Immense Strength: In the beginning of the series, Michael's strength was considered to be below average compared to others. After his training with Rias and the others in the mountain along with his new teacher, Michael was shown to be on a level that surpassed Riser's servants and on par with Riser himself. With the help of the Boosted Gear, he even overpowered Kokabiel and Vali. He managed to be on par with Vali thanks to some help from Kai's last minute training session, but he only was able to keep up because his rage had hit its limit giving him power that crushed a Fallen Angel Leader and kept him on par with the Strongest White Dragon Emperor in history. Immense Durability: Before he even became a devil, as a human, Michael possessed a ridiculous durable body as evidenced by how he was beaten to near death by Dohnaseek, getting burned by Riser's phoenix flames and Vali's relentless powerful blasts of demonic power and an unblockable high voltage of lightning magic through the head and body. He was able to continue fighting after receiving all of this damage. Enhanced Speed: Thanks to being able to promote to a Knight, Michael can gain enhanced speed, but in his Balance Breaker form he was able to use the boosters on his back in tandem with his Dragon wings to enter a new level of speed. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: After being trained by Son Kai, Grandson of Sun-Wukong and the Queen to Serafall Leviathan, Michael was able to become a proficient and trained user of Martial Arts. His prowess was able to help him keep up with Kokabiel and Vali during his past fights. Dragonificiation: After his encounter with Tiamat, Michael gave up the human form of his right arm to Ddraig, changing it into a dragon's arm. During the Rating Game, he would soon give up his eye to Ddraig to turn it into a greed dragon's eye all to attain more time in his balance breaker state. Thanks to the help of Akeno and Rias, he's been able to keep his dragon arm in check by having them suck out the dragon's energy. Due to a gift from his teacher, he was able to cover up the dragon eye with a magic contact lens which forms it into the human eye it had before. Touki: His training with Son Kai, or Third Generation Sun-Wukong was utter hell, the training lasted for an entire week with no breaks, rest, nor sleep. Thanks to the continuous training, Michael was able to tap into the base of his life and acquire the use of an average amount of touki at the time. After the Rating game against Riser and the Kokabiel incident he trained once again with Kai's help to increase his touki's quantity by exercising his control over it with the help of the Spirit-Cuffs, a training regimen where the cuffs restrain any movement unless touki is applied at all times in constant use. During his battle with Vali, he released the cuffs and revealed that it has become enormous. Tactile Learner: Michael is always regarded as a moron due to being more of a fighter than a learner, but his prankster behavior has helped him develop a cunning imagination that always trips up his opponents. From using simple tricks and pranks to deceive the most powerful of opponents to using dirty, unorthodox methods to trip them up (Spitting in the eye, throwing mud in the eye, comically trying to kick them in the nuts.) Michael's imagination is his most deadly weapon during a fight, becoming rather observant about his "victims" and their actions so that he can laugh at them later for being so gullible. Equipment Boosted Gear: Michael's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be used on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision. It has developed a new sub-ability after being influenced by Michael's nature called Magnum a technique which places all of the collected power the user has into one finishing attack whether it be a blast or a punch. During his fight with Vali, he was able to conjure up a new sub-ability within his Balance Breaker state called Zero, a mysterious black gauntlet with a red jewel that erases most of any attack and the powers that fuels someone's ability and forms through physical contact. *'Boosted Gear: Scale Mail': The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Red Dragon Armor and Michael's primary battle form. Michael first activated his perfect version of Scale Mail by training with Kai by asking to be attacked with a high chance of being killed. Forcing the transformation, he successfully attained Balance Breaker, but at a cost. His body wasn't just ready for the power yet and gets easily broken when he pushes the limit to how many boosts his body can handle when he makes use of dragon energy. His first transformation allowed him to stay in the form for an hour as of now he has gained about an hour and thirty minutes after training by himself. At the back of his armor there are two rocket boosters that gives a temporary boost of speed and flight along with a pair of dragon wings with pteranodon-like claws that he unveiled during his fight with Kokabiel. Ascalon: A Holy Sword given to him by the Archangel Michael after some alterations, Michael was able to wield and merge the sword with his Boosted Gear and keeps it stored inside when not in use. Michael has been shown to be able to extend the length of the sword to impale his opponents. Eventually, Michael has learned how to channel the Dragon Slayer power of Ascalon into his Balance Breaker's punches, allowing him to harm Dragons more easily. Jīndǒu Yún (Stratus): Son Kai gifted Michael a red version of his and his grandfather's flying nimbus after his victory against Riser in the Rating Games. He only makes sure to use it when he doesn't have to rely on his wings. Trivia *Michael's birthday is on Feburary 17. *The inspiration for Michael's character was initially based on the main character of Naruto, ''Naruto Uzumaki *Michael is a die hard fan of Dragon Ball Z as shown in the Rating Game against Riser, he made an attempt to use the Kamehameha wave but was attacked before he could even finish. *Michael comically uses the word "turkeys" as a way to insult people. *Michael used to be an official member of the VVV, an orginazation of Virgin male students that tortured any "graduating" guys on campus. It was an idea inspired by the 'FFF Inquisition' in the anime known as ''Baka to Test to Shoukanju. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Retribrutus